totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rzuć i szukaj!
Obie drużyny zostają połączone w tym odcinku. Finałowa siódemka, bierze udział w wyzwaniu polegającym na wypiciu kubka tłustych kąsków. Osoba, która wygrywa, poluje na pozostałych w drugiej części wyzwania. Pewien zawodnik wykorzystuje rady swojego przyjaciela, by pokazać swojej dziewczynie, że jest twardy. To jednak kończy się nie po jego myśli. Ostatecznie prowadzi on kampanie przeciwko sobie i zostaje wyeliminowany. Fabuła thumb|left|220px|Tłuste kąski. Obie drużyny smacznie śpią, gdy nagle Chris budzi ich swoim klaksonem. Wszyscy zjawiają się na wezwanie i żądają od Chrisa wyjaśnień. Chris z uśmiechem na twarzy mówi, że nastąpi połączenie drużyn. Jasmine była zła na Chrisa i pyta się go, czy nie mogło to poczekać do rana. Chris mówi im wówczas, że w ramach tego przygotował dla nich ucztę. Zawodnicy byli zachwyceni widząc piękny stół. Jednak Chris powiedział im, że koszty dekoracji były zbyt duże, więc do jedzenia dostaną przeterminowane "tłuste kąski". Szef informuje Chrisa, że termin przydatności do spożycia minął dziesiątki lat temu. thumb|right|220px|Dave wypija tłuste kąski, by zaimponować Sky. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Sugar krzywili się na myśl, gdy mieli to wszystko wypić. Shawn chciał uspokoić Jasmine, lecz ta nadal była na niego zła za jego zachowanie. Wówczas Dave wykorzystuje rady Shawna, by pokazać Sky, że jest twardy i postanawia wypić tłuste kąski, zanim Sky to zrobi. Dave też wyśmiewał się ze Sky, co skończyło się tym, że ta otwarcie mu powiedziała, że nigdy nie będzie jej chłopakiem, czym doprowadziła Dave'a do płaczu. Dodatkowo Chris drażnił Dave'a przypominając mu, że Sky złamała mu serce i "wrzuciła je do toalety". Sky cały czas prosiła Chrisa, by przestał naśmiewać się z Dave'a. thumb|left|220px|Część uczestników zaczyna uciekać do [[lasu.]] W kolejnym wyzwaniu osoba, która jako pierwsza zjadła tłuste kąski musiała poszukiwać i łapać resztę uczestników. Kto uchroni się przed wschodem słońca również zdobędzie nietykalność. Każdy kogo Sugar złapie dołącza do niej i razem będą poszukiwać reszty, ale nie mogą się rozdzielać. Podczas gdy inni zawodnicy uciekają, Sugar nadal je tłuste kąski. Gdy zobaczyła, że się skończyły była zła na Chrisa uważając, że ma więcej tłustych kąsków, które przed nią schował. Chris mówi "zaczynam się ciebie bać" po czym kazał jej zmykać i szukać reszty. Shawn ponownie chciał przeprosić Jasmine, lecz ta nadal była zła na niego. Dave ponownie chce zdobyć serce Sky. Przez chwilę oboje czule patrzyli sobie w oczy ale gdy Dave powiedział do Sky "chciałbym być twoim chłopakiem". Ta wtedy zezłościła się na niego mówiąc, że nigdy nie będą parą i odeszła. Ten wtedy ze złości, rzuca swoim butem w kierunku Sky, i wyje jak wilk. thumb|right|220px|Scarlett odkrywa sekretny panel kontrolny. Max i Scarlett mają sensacje żołądkowe. W pokoju zwierzeń, Scarlett narzeka na Maxa, lecz stwierdza, że będzie się trzymać niego gdyż "celem jest najsłabszy członek stada". Po chwili Max został uderzony butem Dave'a i powalony na ziemie. Ten wtedy ze wściekłości odrzuca but i trafia nim w Sugar. Sugar była zdezorientowana i pyta "Teraz robią latające buty?" Dave który siedział na drzewie prosi Sugar by oddała mu but. Ta mówi, że rzuci go delikatnie, lecz rzuciła go z całej siły, przez co Dave spadł z drzewa, a Sugar go złapała. Chris otrzymał telefon od prawników. Po zakończeniu rozmowy mówi, że niewolno podawać przeterminowanych tłustych kąsków, gdyż mogą się pojawić zatrucia, wymioty, nudności i inne groźne objawy. Po chwili Max upada na drzewo, któremu odpada kawałek kory. Wówczas okazuje się, że ukryty był tam sekretny panel kontrolny. thumb|left|220px|Max i Scarlett zostają schwytani. Sugar, wraz z Dave'em współpracują w poszukiwaniu innych zawodników. Sugar mówi Dave'owi, żeby pomógł jej złapać Sky aby mógł się na niej zemścić czym go motywuje. Ze względu iż Dave był zły na Sky i zatruty tłustymi kąskami podaje on Sugar miejsce jej ostatniej lokalizacji. Znalezienie Sky nie było dla nich trudne, gdyż nadal była w swojej kryjówce, którą wskazał Dave. Sugar również zaczyna mieć sensacje żołądkowe, lecz nic sobie z tego nie robi. Z powodu zatrucia, Scarlett nie może rozgryźć panelu kontrolnego ukrytego w drzewie. Po chwili Max wymiotuje na panel, powodując awarie. Oboje opuszczają to miejsce gdy nagle zaczęło padać i oboje potykają się upadając na Dave'a, Sky i Sugar i zostają pokryci błotem. Sensacje żołądkowe, deszcz, błoto i jęki sprawiają, że zawodnicy zachowują się jak zombi. thumb|right|220px|Shawn ratuje Jasmine przed "zawodnikami zombi". Jasmine i Shawn zostali jedynymi zawodnikami w wyzwaniu. Shawn ukrywał się na drzewie, natomiast Jasmine cały czas biegnie przed siebie. Sugar ją zauważa i zaczyna gonić. Shawn widzi jak "zombi" chcą schwytać Jasmine i postanawia jej pomoc, mówiąc, że drugi raz nie popełni tego samego błędu. Jasmine potyka się i skręca kostkę a Shawn zeskakuje z drzewa i leci jej na ratunek. Początkowo Jasmine nadal była zła na Shawna jednak chwili jej złość opadła. Shawn podniósł Jasmine chcąc ją zabrać jak najdalej od "zombi". Jednak ta upada na niego mówiąc "zostaw mnie tu". Shawn mówi do Jasmine, że skoro nie może biec, to żeby się wspinała, po czym podrzuca ją na gałąź. Oboje zaczęli się wspinać. Shawn uważał, że będą tam bezpieczni lecz "zombi", ku jego zaskoczeniu zaczęli wspinać się za nimi. Jako, że Shawn i Jasmine nie mieli gdzie dalej uciec, ten poświęcił się dla niej i zeskoczył na "zombi". Gdy wszyscy (oprócz Jasmine) dotknęli ziemi, Chris ogłosił, że Jasmine również zdobyła nietykalność. thumb|left|220px|Dave w [[Armata Wstydu|Armacie Wstydu.]] Na ceremonii eliminacji wszyscy zawodnicy wrócili już do "pełni życia" po płukaniu żołądka. Zagrożeni byli Dave (przeprowadził kampanie przeciwko sobie) i Sky (odrzuciła uczucia Dave'a). W pokoju zwierzeń Sky była przerażona, myślą że może odpaść. Ostatecznie jednak otrzymała ona ostatnią piankę, a Chris ujawnia, że Dave głosował na siebie, gdyż chciał uratować Sky przed jej eliminacją. Również Jasmine wybaczyła Shawn'owi i pocałowała go w policzek. Gdy Dave siedział w Armacie Wstydu, chciał pożegnać się ze Sky. Był jednak rozczarowany, że ona nawet nie przyszła się z nim pożegnać i mówi "ognia" po czym Chris go wystrzelił. Sky jednak przybiegła pożegnać się z Dave'em, lecz było już za późno. Gdy Chris ogłasza zakończenie, na wyspie zaczynają się dziać dziwne rzeczy po tym, jak Max zwymiotował na panel kontrolny wywołując zwarcie. Początkowo Chris próbował zachować zimną krew, lecz na koniec mówi "Co tu się u licha wyprawia!?" Obsada |-| Polska = *Jeden stażysta pojawił się ale nic nie powiedział. |-| Oryginalna = *Jeden stażysta pojawił się ale nic nie powiedział. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Dave (5x), Sky, Sugar (4x), Scarlett i Shawn (2x). *Max i Scarlett odkrywają, że Wyspa Pahkitew jest mechaniczna. *Wygląda na to że, Scarlett zmieniła łóżko ponieważ była widziana śpiąc na górnej pryczy mimo że w Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy, spała na dolnej pryczy. *Shawn jest jedynym zawodnikiem, który nie spożył tłustych kąsków w pierwszej części wyzwania, co sprawia, że jest jedynym zawodnikiem, który nie zachorował. Ciągłości *W poprzednich odcinkach było kilka przykładów wskazujących, że Wyspa Pahkitew jest sztuczna: **Obecność krzaka morwy chińskiej w Kocham cię tłusta świnko. **Wodospad znika w Podmuch z przeszłości. **Jasmine zauważa zmiany krajobrazu w Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy. **Jaskinia z windą i innymi technologicznymi rzeczami w To jest dziura! **Poruszające się drzewa i "Strefa Lawiny" która nigdy wcześniej nie była widziana przez Jasmine w Trzy strefy i niemowlę. *Jest to siódme wyzwanie o tematyce horroru w całej serii, które kontynuuje trend każdego sezonu, który ma wyzwanie związane z horrorem: **Hak, lina i trudne zadanie na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. **Projekt piaskowa czarownica na Planie Totalnej Porażki. **Gdy widzę Londyn to... w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. **Schwytani straceńcy w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. **Księżycowy Obłęd w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. ***W związku z tym, podobnie jak w przypadku wielu wyzwań o tematyce horroru, jedna osoba ściga pozostałych uczestników w tym odcinku. *Jest to także szóste wyzwanie kulinarne w serii, kontynuując trend każdego sezonu, w którym pojawia się wyzwanie związane z jedzeniem: **Posiłek obrzydliwości na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. **Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa na Planie Totalnej Porażki. **Chińska Bujda w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. **Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. **Straszne Jedzenie w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. *Podobnie jak w kilku poprzednich wyzwaniach o tematyce horroru, ostatnim zawodnikiem jest dziewczyna, zachowując zgodność z zasadą "Ostatniej Dziewczyny". *Jest to ostatni odcinek sezonu, w którym uczestnik zostaje wyeliminowany przez głosowanie. Kolejne odcinki to eliminacja zawodników za pomocą innych metod, takich jak dyskwalifikacja, przegranie wyzwania i automatyczna eliminacja. *Dave jest piątym zawodnikiem w serii, który zagłosował na samego siebie, za Gwen w Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, Lindsay w Reguła kołysania oraz Haroldem i DJ'em w Zakręcony Czas w Japonii. *Ten odcinek jest jedynym w serii, w którym połączono dwie tematyki: wyzwanie o tematyce kulinarnej i o tematyce horroru. Odniesienia *Scena, w której Shawn poświęca się, by uratować Jasmine przez znokautowanie "zombi" razem z samym sobą, jest odniesieniem do sceny z Resident Evil: Zagłada, w której Chase pomaga współuczestniczce przeżyć wspiąć się na szczyt repliki wieży Eiffla w Las Vegas podczas gdy on zeskakuje z wieży, nokautując zombi, które ugryzły go. *Scena, w której Chris mówi, że standardy telewizyjne nigdy nie staną się wystarczająco niskie, by Sugar mogła zrobić własny program, jest bezpośrednim odniesieniem do faktu, że Sugar jest parodią osobowości telewizyjnej Alana "Honey Boo Boo" Thompson, która występuje w Honey Boo Boo, który jest spin-offem Toddlers & Tiaras. Cenzura *Scena w której, Sky beka po pierwszym łyku tłustych kąsków, została wycięta. *Zastąpiono scenę, w której Max wymiotuje na panel kontrolny wyspy. Zamiast tego pokazano zachmurzoną Wyspę Pahkitew z dźwiękiem wymiotów Maxa w tle. *Scena w której, Jasmine wymiotuje przy wejściu do jaskini, została wycięta. *Scena w której, Jasmine ze szczytu drzewa, wymiotuje na pozostałych uczestników, została wycięta. *Kilka scen podczas ceremonii eliminacji, zostało wyciętych: **Scena w której, Chris wyjaśnia Sky powód dla którego jest zagrożona. **Scena w której, Sugar zgadza się z Chrisem który każe jej siedzieć cicho. Błędy *Kiedy pozostali zawodnicy (z wyjątkiem Sugar) są zdegustowani, gdy usłyszeli o tłustych kąskach, brakuje kolczyków Sky. *W pewnym momencie podczas pierwszego wyzwania, kolor skóry Scarlett zmienia się na jaśniejszy odcień, który wcześniej był widoczny również w Więc, to jest moja drużyna? i Podmuch z przeszłości. *Natychmiast po tym, jak Sugar wygrała wyzwanie związane z jedzeniem, pozostałe kubki są nadal pełne, ale po tym, jak Sky skończyła krzyczeć na Dave'a, pozostałe kubki są puste. *Gdy Dave rzucił jednym ze swoich butów, w następnej scenie gdy zaczyna wyć jak wilk, ma oba buty. *Kiedy Jasmine zostaje podniesiona przez Shawna, ma dwie grzywki zamiast swojej zwykłej. *Ręce Scarlett są zabłocone, gdy przewraca się o Sugar, Dave'a i Sky, ale w następnej scenie są czyste. *Na samym czubku drzewa, Shawn postawia Jasmine koło siebie. Ale gdy zeskakuje, jest pokazane że na czubku drzewa jest miejsce tylko dla jednej osoby. *Pomimo wyzwania kończącego się o wschodzie słońca, jest jeszcze noc podczas ceremonii eliminacji, a także w kolejnym odcinku (który następuje zaraz po tym). *Kiedy Dave jest wystrzelony z Armaty Wstydu, nie jest wewnątrz armaty tylko nakłada się na nią. Galeria |-| Ogólne = Obudzenie Scarlett i Sky.png|Chris budzi Scarlett, Sky... Ostatnia noc Maskwak.png|...Waneyihtam Maskwak... S05,2E09_Obudzona_Jasmine.png|...Jasmine... S05,2E09_Obudzony_Shawn.png|...i Shawna. S05,2E09_Drużyny_zostają_połączone.png|Chris ogłasza połączenie drużyn... S05,2E09_Wyżerka_z_okazji_połączenia_drużyn.png|...i wyżerkę aby to uczcić. S05,2E09_Co_to_jest.png|Zawodnicy są obrzydzeni na widok tłustych kąsków... To swięto dzieńkczynienia.png|...z wyjątkiem Sugar. Scarlett pije tłuste kąski.jpg|Scarlett pije tłuste kąski. Dave i Max piją tłuste kąski.png|Dave i Max piją tłuste kąski. Sky pije.png|Sky pije tłuste kąski. Sugar drinks.png|Sugar pije tłuste kąski. Taniec Sugar.png|Sugar śpiewa reklamę tłustych kąsków. S05,2E09-Sugar wygrywa pierwsze wyzwanie.png|Sugar wygrywa pierwsze wyzwanie i zdobywa nietykalność. S05,2E09_Wszyscy.png|Zawodnicy po pierwszym wyzwaniu. S05,2E09_Dave_płaczę.png|Dave płacze po tym, jak Sky surowo go odrzuciła. S05,2E09_Chowajcie_się_przed_Sugar.png|Chris wyjaśnia drugą część wyzwania. Dawaj tłuste kąski.png|Sugar prosi o więcej tłustych kąsków. S05,2E09_Sugar_szuka.png|Sugar zaczyna szukać zawodników. Dave rzuca butem.png|Dave rzuca jednym ze swoich butów. Samotny wilk Dave.png|Zrozpaczony Dave ogłasza status "samotnego wilka". S05,2E09_Max_oberwał_butem.png|Max oberwał butem Dave'a. S05,2E09_Rzut_butem.png|Max rzuca butem... Smierć Sugar XD.png|...i trafia w Sugar. Sugar oddaje Dave'owi but.png|Sugar ściąga Dave'a z drzewa... Mam cię.png|...i go łapie. S05E22 Zaczajenie na Sky.png|Sugar uśmiecha się złośliwie... S05,2E09_Sugar_łapie_Sky.png|...tuż przed złapaniem Sky. S05,2E09_Otruci_Dave,_Sky_i_Sugar.jpg|Dave i Sky odczuwają skutki spożycia tłustych kąsków, podczas gdy Sugar jest na wczesnym etapie. S05,2E09_Zatrucie_pokarmowe.png|Max i Scarlett zaczynają odczuwać skutki zatrucia pokarmowego. Zombi Scarlett ciągnie Maxa.png|Scarlett ciągnie Maxa. S05,2E09_Chorzy_zawodnicy.png|Max i Scarlett dają się złapać Sugar. Zombi.png|"Zombi" idą za Jasmine. Lece na pomoc Jasmine.png|Shawn idzie Jasmine z pomocą. S05,2E09_Ta_dziewczyna_jest_moja.png|Shawn próbuje uratować Jasmine... S05,2E09_Ratuj_siebie_Shawn.png|...ale jest ona dla niego za ciężka. Pogodzeni.png|Romantyczna chwila między Jasmine i Shawnem... S05,2E09_Wspinanie_się_po_drzewie.png|...chwile, zanim "zombi" zaczynąją wspinać się po drzewie. S05,2E09_na_sam_czubek_drzewa.png|Shawn przygotowuje się do zeskoczenia na "zombi". Shawn_i_zombi_ucztestnicy.png|Ogromny stos zawodników oznacza, że Jasmine właśnie wygrała wyzwanie. Jasmine całuje Shawna.png|Jasmine wybacza Shawn'owi i całuje go w policzek. Kampania przeciwko Dave'owi.png|Kampania Dave'a, przeciwko sobie samemu. |-| Cenzura = S05,2E09_Beknięcie.png|Sky beka po spróbowaniu tłustych kąsków. S05,2E09_Zło_wymiotuje.png|Max wymiotuje na panel kontrolny. S05,2E09_Zastąpiona_scena.png|Scenę w której, Max wymiotuje na panel zastąpiono zachmurzoną Wyspą Pahkitew. S05,2E09_Jasmine_wymiotuje_przy_jaskini.png|Jasmine wymiotuje przed jaskinią. S05.02_E09_Jasmine_wymiotuje.png|Po zakończeniu wyzwania, Jasmine ze szczytu drzewa, wymiotuje na zawodników. S05,2E09_Dlaczego_Skt_jest_zagrożona.png|Chris wyjaśnia Sky dlaczego jest zagrożona. S05,2E09_Sugar_zgadza_się_z_opinią_o_Sky.png|Sugar zgadza się z opinią Chrisa na temat zagrożonej Sky. S05,2E09_Sugar_zamilknij_na_wieki.png|Chris prosi Sugar aby zamilkła na wieki. |-| Błędy = S05,2E09_Co_to_jest.png|Sky nie ma kolczyków. S05,2E09_Jaśniejsza_cera_Scarlett.png|Scarlett ma jaśniejszą cerę podczas pierwszego wyzwania. S05,2E09-Sugar wygrywa pierwsze wyzwanie.png|Kubki z tłustymi kąskami są pełne... S05,2E09 Chowajcie się przed Sugar.png|...ale później są puste. Samotny wilk Dave.png|Dave ma oba buty mimo że przed chwilą, rzucił jednym z nich. S05,2E09_Chorzy_zawodnicy.png|Scarlett ma zabłocone dłonie... S05,2E09_Błąd.png|...ale w następnej scenie, ma już czyste. S05,2E09_Ta_dziewczyna_jest_moja.png|Jasmine ma dwie grzywki. S05,2E09_Ratuj_siebie_Jasmine.png|Jasmine i Shawn stoją na czubku drzewa... Jasmine zdobywa nietykalność.png|...mimo że jest tam miejsce tylko dla jednej osoby. S05,2E09_Dave_w_armacie_czy_też_nie.png|Dave nie jest w środku armaty tylko nakłada się na nią. Zobacz także En:Hurl and Go Seek Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew